Deadly Doctrine
The Deadly Doctrine is a Group of Warrior built from the Alternate Universe of Akuable. History Inception The Original Apperance of the Deadly Doctrine comes from when Akuable was a kid, when he ran into two of the Doctrine's members, Utopia and Nashirama. They eventually let him in, and after enough training, Akuable killed Matalsio, the original leader of the doctrine, and took over it, renaming it the Deadly Doctrine, saying "Now that I'm in power, all who oppose us will die." With Akuable as it's leader, the Deadly Doctrine grew in power until it reached the Mushroom Kingdom. This began the story of Mario VS Akuable, or the massacre of the Doctrine. In the battle, Utopia and Nashirama murdered toadsworth and Bowser when he tried to counter-attack, and we saw an unknown member fight Luigi. it is unknown how this fight happened. Meanwhile, Akuable was fighting mario, and it seemed they were evenly matched until akuable busted out his secret weapon: The Celestial Star, a sealed nuclear explosion that was sent around the world. apparently, Matalsio's original mission was to release this, but with Akuable, he instead decided to absorb it, becoming Celestial Akuable, or Monster Akuable. He killed Mario Instantly, crushing him. eventually, akuable then put the parts of the celestial star into his other doctrine members: Vendetta, L, H, Shadow, Nashirama, and Utopia. He also at some point cloned matalsio and used him as the personal army of the doctrine. Derpawar During some point before the Beginning of the Derpawar, Utopia and Nashirama fought Aleke and lost, potentially killing themselves, allowing him to use their weapons to call other heroes.The first true appearance of the Deadly Doctrine is when Xador opens a portal in andy's lab, showing Akuable, Matalsio, Vendetta, and Shadow exit it. Akuable Asks Xador where he is, and Xador replies, saying that he is on the planet earth. It is unknown how this meeting ended, but, because of xador's later actions, it is assumed that they left on bad terms. We then see Toaddra, AKA Memeadestroyer, seemingly work for the Deadly Doctrine in trying to kill aleke, but aleke's power is severely higher than his, causing Aleke to take him out easily. Xador then killed him, stating that he was "Boring". The Next time we see the Deadly Doctrine, H and L are in the mushroom kingdom, leading an army of matalsio's to attack the heroes, who barely hold them off. Mario then faces off against L, who is revealed to be Luigi, and was waiting for the perfect chance to off akuable, but never got the chance. he promptly dies, leaving H to fight the heroes. he, too, eventually is defeated, and takes his own life. We then see Shadow, going to bowser castle to assasinate bowser, but zekeshi was ready for this and attacked him, and with bowser's help, he destroyed him, allowing aleke to fight bowser himself. End Of God With most of his army and doctrine beaten, Vendetta and Akuable decide it is time to personally attack the heroes. They fight, and although they are able to incapacitate a lot of the heroes, vendetta is eventually killed by a piercing attack from mario. Akuable goes crazy from this, almost killing mario before aleke grabbed him and knocked him back. unfortunately for the heroes, with the rest of the doctrine gone, Akuable now has the full celestial star inside of him, and he transforms. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and others had to hold off Celestial Akuable, albiet very poorly, while Team Devil preformed their ultimate Technique, True Rising Dragon: Infinite Power. once it was completed, Alekebo sent his blade through akuable, cutting part of him, and the battle insued, with akuable finally transforming back after alekebo sent a stab through his chest. Aleke then deactivated the form and rushed to akuable, as he started to die, he revealed that akuable is aleke's only universal counterpart, and that aleke now has to take the burden of akuable. he then died, paving the way for aleke's Ultimate Solution. This is the last we have seen of the Deadly Doctrine, aside from a few side appearances in Fractured Planets Property Planet Earth, Akuable Universe - Currently Under Chaos Members Akuable - Dead, Leader Matalsio - Dead, Former Leader, Cloned Army Vendetta - Dead, Co-leader Shadow - Dead, Assassin Unnamed Member - Unknown, Presumed Lackey L - Dead, Lightning Master H - Dead, Warrior of the Blade Nashirama - Presumed Dead, Lackey Utopia - Presumed Dead, Lackey Toaddra - Dead, Lackey Trivia * Originally, Some of the members of the deadly doctrine were based on super's rp Doctrine, but now that it is no longer canon, these characters have been retconned to have the story still make sense. * Akuable is Canonnically the only true universe counterpart to aleke, and akuable is essentially a true evil aleke, unlike xador. * Vendetta and Akuable act like they might be lovers, but the relationship is actually a lot more like vendetta is a mother to akuable. * Akuable in base form can fight against the likes of inferno mario, and even fought against aleke in anuria x2 for a bit, meanwhile, in his celestial state, aleke had to resort to team devil's ultimate move to combat against him. this puts him near the top tier of pms characters. * The Deadly Doctrine has a theme of diguise and hiding the truth: Utopia and Nashirama were blind to their leader's actual goals, Toaddra misunderstood why they wanted aleke dead, H and L hid their actual identities of luigi and hanzel, and shadow is an assassin. this might be a reference to how akuable himself is hiding himself as Aleke Sakaruki. * It is unconfirmed what exactly happened after akuable had died, but the world had looked to be in flames and utterly trashed. * During a fight, H referenced the fact that "This people even rival that Morton guy's power!" which points to the fact that the Deadly Doctrine might've at some point fought Zerios and his lackeys, although without destruction. * It is said that there were many more members of the deadly doctrine, but they died off in battles or just by disobeying akuable. Category:Teams Category:Groups